


The Enchanted Maiden

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: classic fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the classic fairy tale, The Enchanted Maiden. Three fairies bless Cosette with beauty, riches and a power over nature. She falls in love with a handsome Prince, yet the course of true love never did run smooth. Slightly altered the original tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanted Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the story of The Enchanted Maiden

Once upon a time, there was a kind, old man who lived in a humble, yet small cottage with his three daughters. He doted on his three daughters, Favourite, Dahlia and the youngest, Fantine. He wanted the best for them in life and the best for them was to marry a rich man, preferably a Prince. 

Of course, Princes do not grow on trees, a Prince is not easy to come by. Yet, the old man had a plan, a plan that would benefit his daughters. He purchased one large, golden ball from market. He proceeded to return to his cottage and hang the ball from the rooftop. He was not a rich man, but he knew the day would come when his daughters needed to find Princes, so he had saved his money. 

A couple of days passed with many eligible men walking passed the cottage. They would notice the golden ball and not even bother to enquire about the daughters. Clearly they came from wealth, if they could afford a golden ball! The father grew worried that his plan was not going to work, he was worried for his poor daughters fate. Yet, a couple of days later there was loud knock on the wooden door. The old man opened it and was delighted at the proud man stood in the doorway.

The oldest, Favourite was the first to marry her Prince. She left in a hurricane of smiles and love and the old man quickly rushed off to purchase another golden ball. He repeated the process again and soon enough another Prince had entered their lives, this time instead marrying Dahlia. Fantine was the only daughter left.

Except the old man had a terrible predicament. He did not have enough money for the last golden ball. He had pleaded and haggled in the market, yet the best he could get was a silver ball.

"I am so sorry my darling." The old man told Fantine, sadness altering his once powerful voice.

"It is alright Papa, I am sure a wonderful man will come." Fantine tried to reassure her father, who nodded still in sadness, yet he still went to hang up the silver ball.

Over the next couple of days many people passed the cottage. Princes strolled by and noticed the silver ball and kept on walking, clearly the lady inside was not rich enough for a Prince! Fantine waited patiently for her Prince to come as her father grew more guilty and distressed by the day. He only wanted what was best for his daughters, how cruel it was he couldn't provide the best for all three of them!

A week later a soft knock was heard in the cottage. The old man quickly answered the door, and was greeted, not by a Prince, but a kind young man. He took his hat from head and greeted the old man with a bow and a heart warming smile. He explained he was not rich like a Prince, but he would do anything provide a good life for Fantine. The old man was persuaded by the man's sincerity and kind smile, so Fantine was married, not to a Prince, but Jean Valjean. 

Fantine and Valjean were ineffably happy, living a life full of love and bliss. They moved to far, distant land to live happily together. Yet, Favourite and Dahlia were not pleased at all. They refused to speak to their little sister, she, and her husband were not worthy. Fantine was sad for a time, but found happiness again with the discovery she was pregnant with her first child.

Throughout her pregnancy she was incredibly happy, and although her sisters still did not speak to her, she had never been so happy and loved in her life. Valjean doted on her every day, fulfilling her every want and wish possible. They couldn't wait to meet their child, who above all things, would most certainly be loved.

When her stomach was large and they were ready to see their child, Fantine went into labour. Valjean was by her side the whole time, and she gripped onto his hand for support. A couple of hours in there was a sharp knock on their door. Fantine permitted Valjean to open the door and he was greeted by something quite extraordinary.

Stood in the doorway were three fairies. Valjean permitted them to enter quickly as he wished to return to his wife. When he was back by her side, he turned to the fairies and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"I am Enjolras." A fairy with golden blonde hair stood forth and bowed his beautiful head proudly.

"I am Combeferre." Another fairy stood forward and matched Enjolras' bow. There was something incredibly calming about his nature that made Fantine relax.

"And I am Courfeyrac." The final fairy introduced himself with a warm and infectious smile.

"Why are you here?" Valjean asked nervously glancing from the fairies to his wife.

"We seek shelter." Enjolras stated.

"That is something that we cannot offer at this time, my wife, she is not well." Valjean told the fairies, who did not move.

"Please, we will be no bother." Combeferre tried to assure.

"I am afraid it is still a no, my wife... I cannot permit it." Valjean told them kindly, yet firmly.

"It would only be for tonight." Courfeyrac added, smiling at Fantine. She gazed up at the fairies and even in her pain, she had a optimistic mind on the subject.

"You may stay."

"My love!" Valjean protested, but she shook head. 

"It is alright my dear, they will be no bother." Fantine told her husband, and then let out a loud cry. The baby was most certainly on its way now. 

The three fairies assisted how they could, but they could not do as much as they wished to help the kind woman. Fantine cried louder in pain for another couple of hours, finally she gave birth to her little girl. 

She held the girl in her arms and whispered her name for the first time. "Cosette." 

Valjean smiled proudly down at his wife and child and felt his heart full of love. The three fairies were also touched by the beautiful scene. They remembered the kindness displayed by Fantine and knew what to do.

"We thank you both for your kindness and to show our gratitude we would like to bestow a gift each on your daughter, Cosette." Combeferre smiled at the couple who appeared shocked.

"You do not need to thank us." Valjean told the three as he entwined his massive fingers with Cosette's tiny and delicate ones.

"We feel as though we do." Courfeyrac shrugged as Enjolras stepped forward. He leant over Cosette and placed a slender finger on her forehead.

"I bestow great beauty on your daughter. There will be no one more beautiful in all the land. Yet, Cosette will always be able to see beauty in others, even if they cannot see it in themselves." A bright red light shone from his finger, still placed on Cosette's forehead and illuminated her face. Enjolras stepped back in line with Courfeyrac, as Combeferre stepped forward.

"I bestow grand riches on your daughter. She will be rich in wealth, knowledge and kindness." Combeferre placed his finger on Cosette's forehead which illuminated a soft blue. He also touched one piece of furniture in the room at the whole cottage was transformed into a beautiful palace with lavish furniture. 

Finally Courfeyrac stepped forward with a dazzling grin. "And I bestow a love of nature on your daughter. She will be able to produce flowers with the power of a touch." Courfeyrac placed his finger on Cosette's forehead which glowed a bright pink as Courfeyrac smiled down on her. 

After that night the fairies wishes already seem to work, not just on Cosette, but on Fantine's sisters. When they heard the wonderful news about Cosette, they quickly reconciled with their sister. Fantine knew it was only because of the fairies amazing gifts, but she didn't mind, she had her sisters back.

As the years went by Cosette grew in beauty, wealth, knowledge and kindness. She was known in the town as the girl with flowers in her hair. She had a fascination with flowers that meant the palace where she lived with her mother and father was constantly covered in beautiful flowers. The villagers dubbed it the Flower Palace, where the girl with flowers in her hair lived. She was absolutely enchanting and although many people had claimed to fall in love with her, she had not found her true love. Yes, she could see the beauty in every person, but because of this she knew she had not yet found her true love. 

Only a short distance away from Fantine, Valjean and Cosette lived another small family. The Thenardiers were mysterious to many, they owned the small, but popular Inn in the town. One of the only things known about the family was that their oldest daughter, Eponine had recently become engaged to a handsome Prince Marius. Eponine absolutely adored Marius, she couldn't believe she was going to be married to a Prince, it was something beyond her wildest dreams! Marius on the other hand was not as excited, the marriage was more of a duty than anything else. His Grandfather told him he needed to settle down, and well Eponine was young, beautiful and willing to marry him. They got on well, but Marius saw the beauty as more of a friend than future wife.

One day Marius and Eponine were strolling through the town talking happily about their upcoming wedding, when Marius froze in the middle of the street, his eyes fixed on something, or rather someone.

"Marius, you funny boy! What are you looking at?" Eponin asked whilst laughing at her fiancée. That was until she saw who he was gazing at. It was Cosette.

"Eponine, who is that girl?" Marius asked not taking his eyes off the beautiful Cosette.

"That's the girl with flowers in her hair." Eponine muttered to her betrothed who nodded.

"She is beautiful." Marius whispered slowly moving towards the girl.

"I suppose she is." Eponine replied furiously, but realised too late that Marius had already left her. "Marius!!" She cried, but he did not hear. Or he just chose not to hear.

Cosette was heading towards the bookshop when someone grabbed her attention. It was a beautiful young man, stood next to girl Cosette knew was named Eponine. She stared at him shyly, but felt a smile grace her face. It was smile that he matched, causing her heart to flutter in a way it had never done before, so this is love, she thought to herself. She slowly made her way towards the man and he mirrored this action. 

They met in the middle of the town square and exchanged looks of adoration.

"My name is Prince Marius Pontmercy." The young man bowed lowly.

"And mine's Cosette." Cosette replied falling into a curtsey. 

And that was that, the two fell in love, their hearts combined for eternity. Marius forgot about his betrothed, who he knew he was indeed meant to marry, but he could not get thoughts of his darling Cosette out of his mind. The very next day after they met Marius gave Cosette a beautiful diamond ring, he slipped it onto her finger and promised her he would marry her. 

Eponine was incredibly jealous and hurt by her betrothed. But, she did nothing about it. This infuriated her mother. Madame Thenardier had a secret she kept from her family, she was in fact a witch. She only used her powers when it was really needed, and on this occasion it was definitely needed. Late one night she bewitched her daughter, she exchanged the kindness in heart with cruelty. Causing her warm, happy girl to grow cold. She also realised she needed to get the Prince out of the way, only momentarily, of course...

The very next day Marius fell ill, a doctor, named Joly, came to visit him and prescribed him a treatment.

"Travel would do you good your majesty." Joly told Marius who trusted him completely. 

Marius was still blind to anyone other than Cosette, so he went to see her straight away to tell her of his travels. They exchanged words of adoration and promises of an eternity filled with love. Marius left with several of his men for company and Cosette told him she would keep watch every day from the tallest tower of her palace, so she could see him from a far distance. She quickly climbed her tower and watched Marius' retreating figure with a heart full of love. She was so focused on watching her love, she did not hear the footsteps behind her, before it was too late.

The bewitched Eponine had entered the tallest tower and with a sharpened stick and blinded the beautiful Cosette. Cosette screamed in agony and Eponine left silently. Leaving Cosette sobbing on the floor of her tower.

Her body shook with sobs caused by both pain and complete and utter devastation. She was not alone for long. She could not see, but could only hear the voices that filled the room.

"Do not cry dear Cosette, we are here to help you. You may not remember us, but we remember you. I am Courfeyrac." A warm voice filled the room, making Cosette smile despite her situation.

"I am Combeferre." Another calming voice filled the room.

"And I am Enjolras." The loudest and firmest voice made Cosette feel less afraid.

"We are here to help you." The calming voice came from just next to Cosette. She was out of all other options, so she trusted the voice. 

Marius return from his travels, in much better health. He eagerly returned, wanting to see his enchanted maiden. He was instead greeted by the changed Eponine. 

"Marius my darling, it is I, your one true love." She told Marius as he stepped through the door.

"No you are not my love." He replied confused.

"Darling you have been so ill, you don't know what you are saying!" Eponine tried to reassure Marius, who shook his head furiously.

"You are not my beautiful love!" He told her, but the changed Eponine grew angry. Her eyes light up in a terrifying green and her voice grew stern.

"Yes I am. You are going to marry me Marius, because you love me and only me." She told Marius who was bewitched by Eponine's eyes.

"Yes we are going to marry." He nodded, making Eponine smile beautifully.

"That's right my love! Come now we have a wedding to plan!" She dragged Marius off with her to go and discuss the details with her parents.

A porter had told Cosette that Marius had returned, but she did not wish to see him, she was still blind! The three fairies had remained with her comforting her and helping her as much as they could. The very next day the same porter told Cosette Prince Marius was to marry Eponine. Cosette couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then she remembered what the bewitched Eponine had done to her! She had probably bewitched Marius into agreeing! With the help of the fairies she sent Eponine a letter of congratulations, as well as the offer of providing the flowers for the wedding. Eponine quickly responded agreeing to the offer. 

The fairies had realised between the three of them, they could give Cosette back her vision. It was a powerful spell, but Cosette's happiness seemed to be worth the hard work. They performed the enchantment together and Cosette's vision returned. The very first thing she did was pull the fairies into a tight hug, tears fell down her face in pure happiness.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you! How can I ever repay you for such kindness?" Cosette asked, the three fairies who smiled.

"There is no need to repay us, but please go and marry Marius, the poor fellow seems to be in quite a trap with that Eponine!" Courfeyrac laughed. Cosette did not need telling twice, she quickly made her way over to the palace were Marius lived. Not knowing the three fairies followed her.

It was the day of the wedding when Cosette arrived at the palace. Wearing a black dress and large, black veil. She knocked on the door several times before a servant finally answered.

"Please, you must let me see the Prince." Cosette pleaded from behind the veil.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that, I am very sorry." The servant with shaggy dark curls and bright blue eyes replied.

"Please, you must let me see him! Otherwise I will be too late!" Cosette tried again.

"I am very sorry, but I cannot." The man with dark hair replied sadly.

"Please, please, please sir." Cosette tried a final time producing a single rose from thin air. She gave it to the servant who rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Fine, but please be quick." He allowed her to enter and she ran up the stairs to Marius' chamber, shouting thank you's over her shoulder.

"I guess I should of told her to be quiet as well..." The servant, Grantaire thought to himself.

Cosette knocked on Marius' door quickly, and entered when she heard his gentle command. He was stood in the middle of the room, he still looked slightly sickly, but that was due to nerves more than anything. He turned and raised his eyebrow at the mysterious figure in black.

"Who are you mademoiselle?" He asked stepping towards Cosette.

"It does not matter at the moment who I am, you just must assure me you will not marry Eponine!" Cosette pleaded.

"But I have to!" Marius protested frowning down at the woman in black.

"Please, sir! You cannot, please do not marry her!" Cosette tried again, her voice increasing in desperation.

"But I must! All the guest have already arrived, my Grandfather would rip me from limb to limb!" Marius told the girl.

"But please!" Cosette pleaded, her voice shaking in sadness and desperation.

"I am afraid I must!" Marius told her again, he went to live the chamber, but Cosette stopped him by grabbing his hand.

Marius looked down at her hand and gasped, there on her perfect, slender finger was the diamond ring he gave his Cosette.

"Cosette?" Marius whispered. Cosette lifted the dark veil from her head, revealing her beautiful and enchanting face.

"My love." She replied with a whisper.

"I can't believe it is you." Marius smiled down at her, his heart full of love.

"I love you Marius." Was all Cosette could say, but Marius nodded.

"I love you too Cosette." 

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room and Cosette's black dress was exchanged for a beautiful light pink gown. Marius couldn't help but sigh at her ineffable beauty. Cosette saw the three fairies in the room and thanked them before turning to see Marius run from the chamber. The four followed him and saw he was running to the church.

Marius ran to the front of the church as the guest exclaimed loudly in shock at his panicked actions. He stood in front of all his guests, unable to wipe the perfect smile from his face. He cleared his throat and all the guests fell silent.

"I must ask you a question! And I wish you to reply with your honest opinion!" Marius asked his guests, who all nodded in agreement. "My question is, if you had once loved something and lost it, and you replaced it with another, only for to find the original. Is it better to keep the new one, or to go back to the original?" Marius asked the congregation, who all shouted the same answer.

"It is much better to go back to the original"

"I am very happy you said that. I will be getting married today, but not to Eponine, but my darling, wonderful and enchanting, Cosette." Marius made his way back down the aisle to take Cosette's hand, the guests did not know how to react. They were shocked, but irrevocably happy for the Prince. Well, everyone except Eponine and Madame Thenardier of course. 

The fairies were quick to spot the signs of one who is bewitched. They quickly rid Eponine of this horrid curse, and brought the warmth and happiness back to her heart. She saw the love in both Cosette's and Marius' eyes and accepted their love and allowed them to marry. As for Madame Thenardier, she was also dealt with by an angry Enjolras who turned her into black cat, that Courfeyrac quickly decided he would look after and named her Mrs Snookywookieloveydoveypants. A very fitting name indeed!

The wedding of Marius and Cosette took place and the Kingdom was incredibly happy! Cosette couldn't believe she was finally reunited with her true love, both herself and Marius had never been this happy! The couple exchanged their vows and their true love's kiss and both knew this love would last an eternity!

Eponine made her way over to the couple and smiled.

"I hope you can forgive me for all I have done. I am so sorry." Eponine spoke, mainly to Cosette, who shook her pretty head.

"There is no need for an apology, it is not your fault, dear Eponine!" Cosette told her kindly, Marius agreeing to every word his wife spoke. Eponine smiled gratefully and walked away.

Eponine stood watching the couple with a sad smile, all she really wanted was love. She didn't really love Marius, only the idea of a kind, handsome Prince. She didn't see Combeferre approach her from behind.

"That was a very kind thing you just did." He told her sincerely.

"How could you keep those two apart? They are absolutely perfect for each other!" She told him with a smile and a sigh.

"Everyone has someone they are perfect for, sometimes it is someone you least expect." Combeferre told her seriously with a loving smile that Eponine echoed.

"So... You're a fairy than?" Grantaire grinned at Enjolras who rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." He sighed.

"So does that mean you have a magic wand?" Grantaire sniggered.

"Yes I have a magic wand." Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

"Is it big?" Grantaire tilted his head.

"Yes. Very big." Enjolras replied seriously.

"It is long?" 

"Very long, yes.

"Is it hard?" 

"It is rather hard yes." 

"Can I see your magic wand?" 

"If you mus-"

Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes bitterly as Grantaire collapsed in a fit of laughter. What was so funny about having a magic wand that is big, long and very hard.... Damn it Grantaire!!! 

That night Cosette and Marius led all the couples in a blissfully happy waltz. It was the perfect happy ending, the two in each other's loving arms, together forever and ever.  


The end.


End file.
